Lust Filled Nights
by flames of desire
Summary: a filtered version was submitted on deviant art I'm too lazy to post the mature version on there so here is a new story for all you ShikaTema lovers out there.  Shikamaru and Temari know there are sparks between them just not this strong. not for weak 3s


Lust filled Nights

The sun was setting off in the distance as Temari made way to the gate of Konoha once more. Cool air rustled her blonde hair causing her hair bangs to blow into her face. She was already late due to the horrible sand storm that kept her in lock down until it died down. Her muscled legs were sore from the extra effort she put into her stride to reach the Leaf village on time; her toned body reeked of sweat and most of all she was dirty, sand mixed with her sweat made for horrible clay caked all over her skin. By the time she reached the gate she just wanted a shower, some food, and a nice bed to sleep in. She cursed the chuunin exams for her constant visits and for making her heart flutter because of her partner.

Shikamaru looked towards the setting sun for the tenth time before letting out a sigh. This was too troublesome, she was late and he had been waiting at the gates since four. The shadow ninja was getting tired of waiting, he was due to meet Choji and Ino for dinner in half an hour and yet Temari still wasn't present. 'Maybe she isn't coming.' He thought to himself as he turned on his heels to leave and meet up with his former teammates.

"Lazy ass, you aren't going to leave me to fend for myself are you?" Temari shouted as she saw Shikamaru's silhouette get smaller as she approached him.

"Troublesome woman I've been waiting for you to arrive since four. You're late, and I was supposed to meet up with Ino and Choji for dinner so I figured you weren't showing up." He spoke with his back towards her.

Temari threw her hands up getting ready to give up and just walk herself to the ambassador hotel without the lazy boy's help. "Fine lazy ass suit yourself. Put your friends before your job, not my funeral, it's yours." She said as she caught up to him.

Shikamaru looked up as she walked by him; he noticed the caked clay armor she had on. "Sheesh what the heck happened to you? "He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know you lazy ass?"

"Tem I'm serious what the heck happened to you?"

"I got caught up in a sand storm, then in the blasted heat for two days. That's why I'm late and a huge mess. So back off and just go meet up with your friends since they are so important. "She practically shouted.

"Come with me you can't possibly head to the embassy looking like that." He said as he took her hand in his.

Temari wanted to protest but was being dragged through the town. Shikamaru was walking hastily as he felt his palms start to sweat. He knew he should slow down to a leisurely walk since the kunoichi in tow must me exhausted from her travels. The manners his mother drove into him kicked in, reminding him that women are delicate and should be treated with the utmost respect. He slowed his pace causing Temari to abruptly smash into his toned back.

"What the hell was that for Lazy Ass?" She yelled.

"I was slowing down for you since I thought you would be tired, sorry for trying to be considerate troublesome woman."

"Just keep walking and I'll keep up with you."

Shikamaru sighed and he leisurely kept walking towards his house. Temari was confused as to where they were going the embassy was to the right and they were headed left. It's been three years since she had been to Konoha so she couldn't be sure where exactly they were heading. His hand still firmly grasped her wrist slightly dragging her along. Walking further down the street houses and stores seemed to vanish; trees replaced civilization with a few houses scattered here and there. Temari noted the Nara clan symbol on each deducing that this was Nara land.

Temari allowed her arm to relax which allowed gravity to remove it from the younger boy's grasp. Shikamaru turned to look back at the Sand goddess giving her a blank stare. "Now what is your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing is my problem; I was just taking in the view. It's gorgeous out here, you're so lucky; this is such a beautiful area."

"It's pretty nice minus the fact that the whole clan lives too close to one another. We just passed my parents house, mines just a little ways away and you can clean up there."

"Thank you... For letting me freshen up at your place but that was unnecessary I could've went to the Embassy as is so you wouldn't miss your dinner date."

"It's not a problem. Thinking about it now the dinner would've been much more troublesome than this." He blushed.

They reached his small house at the boarder of the forest. Fawn and doe feed on grass in the front yard. Stealing glances at the two who walked up the steps to the front door. Temari couldn't help but chuckle at the deer that seemed to surround this place. Once the front door opened Temari was greeted with the scent of male particularly Shikamaru. He smelled like pine almost woodsy even. The scent was a nice respite from the scent of sweat the seemed to plaster itself on most of the men of Suna.

Shikamaru's house was modestly furnished, coordinated and well kept. It was much smaller than his parents' house having only two bedrooms, a study, living room, kitchen, and dining room. His kitchen was littered with used Tupperware most likely leftovers from his parent's home. 'The genius can't cook? 'Temari thought to herself as she followed the Shadow user deeper into his home forcing her eyes to follow the younger man. For a lazy Ninja his house was awfully clean minus human mess; the mess that signified that yes somebody did indeed live in the house.

The bathroom was a little ways down the hall across the hall from a vacant bedroom. The bathroom had the necessities, but it was obviously unused. The bathroom wasn't large but it was spacious, the fixtures luxurious and most of all it was homey; it wasn't the foreign scenery she got at the embassy. The shower was one of those old fashioned claw foot tubs, adorned with a simple shower curtain. As Temari was taking in the scenery Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts "The shower isn't working right now, so I'm sorry to say that you have to take a bath. If you don't like to take baths then tough this is all I have to offer you right now. "He said.

"A bath sounds wonderful Lazy Ass. You make it seem like I'm not feminine enough to enjoy a bath. "She retorted as she started to shed her black dress hinting for the shadow user to leave.

The black fabric that concealed her toned body pooled at her ankles leaving her in a red laced bra and matching thong. Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes never would he have pegged the Sand Princess to wear something as feminine as lace. He knew he should leave but his legs refused to move it was as if he was mesmerized by her body. Temari sensed that Shikamaru was still in the small bathroom with her. She cleared her voice trying to remind him that she knows he's still in the room to no avail. She shrugged her shoulders as her hands reached back to unclasp her bra.

Her nimble fingers fussed with the clasp since she wasn't accustomed to wearing a bra. 'Damn these stupid things. It's no wonder why Kunoichi are required to wrap up its faster and less complicated.' she thought. Shikamaru walked over turned on the water pouring green liquid into the water before turning and smirking at the struggling woman besides him. The room filled with the crisp scent of cucumbers and the sweet scent of melons. Shikamaru stepped into her personal space and snaked his arms around her back and unclipped her bra before walking out of the room. One swift move was all it took for Kohona's laziest ninja to undo her bra fancy that.

She glanced back to make sure he left the bathroom before looking at herself in the mirror. Pink stained her cheeks and she was unwilling to admit it was from that lazy boy. With a sigh she shed the skimpy piece of lace that remained before she turned off the water. She placed one foot in enjoying the warm water that embraced her body as she lowered herself in.

Meanwhile on the other side door Shikamaru glanced at his shaky hands. His hands were shaking from the same troublesome woman who came every two months for ambassador business. 'This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't make my heart race and awaken my body either.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his library. He sat himself down in his the winged chair he inherited from his equally lazy father which caused him to fall into a light slumber.

Temari glanced around the room after thoroughly cleaning herself off and realized that the idiot forgot to leave her with a towel to dry off. No matter how many times her eyes surveyed the room there was no towel to be found. Her eyes looked at the hook hanging from the door, spotting a fluffy robe behind it. She slipped into it savoring the terry cotton against her bare skin as her hair dripped all over the floor.

She padded around the house in search for her lazy guide only to find him in the last room she looked, his library. He looked so comfortable in his chair it made the sand kunoichi's heart jump. As she neared him she realized he was fast asleep which only fueled her anger towards the younger ninja.

"What the hell Lazy Ass?" She yelled.

"What woman? Why are you dripping wet all over my floor?"

"Hmmm…. I wonder why. Oh that's right the host forgot to leave me with a towel to dry off." Sarcasm laced in her voice.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he realized the woman was clad in his only robe, naked. He stood up and placed his hands on her arms as he went to drag her out of the library. The touch was heated, he felt the heat radiating off her fresh skin. Once more his hands began to shake and his mouth grew dry. Shikamaru looked into the older woman's green eyes looking for some sign. His feet stopped walking and they were trapped in the cramped hall way inches away from one another.

Temari noticed that Shikamaru's lips kept getting closer to her own. Alarms rang in her head as she thought to herself 'the lazy fool's going to do it; he's going to kiss me.' Before she knew it his warm lips were on hers for a brief second before he pulled back. Not wanting it to end Temari grabbed his head forcing her lips onto his tongues mingled with one another gathering the taste of each other. Temari moaned into his lips allowing her hands to run through his hair, while his hands traced her curves. Temari put a stop to the barrage to her senses. Looking into his eyes she could see it, LUST, and a little bit of something else that she refused to acknowledge.

"Shikamaru Nara, the choice is yours; you can take me or send me on my way after I get dry of course."

"To dinner, or what are you talking about you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru blushed

"To dinner silly, anything more you may just have to earn it." She smirked

Shikamaru lead her to the spare bedroom after pulling a towel out of the hall closet. He threw the towel onto the neatly made bed, before he walked out of the room. Temari stood in the vacant room stupefied by his courtesy. He returned shortly after with a brush and lotion before he left again, this time closing the door behind him.

Temari unpacked one scroll that held casual clothes before she started to dry her body and hair off. Deciding that a simple strapless dress will do for the night out, she slipped the silky fabric over her body not bothering to wrap her breasts up or put panties on. 'Man that lazy boy is rubbing off on me.' She thought o herself as she combed her hair ultimately deciding to leave it down for once.

"Troublesome woman are you ready to go yet? It's getting late and restaurants will be closing soon." He called through the door.

"Yea, yea, yea I'm hurrying Crybaby don't you worry about it." She retorted.

The door creped open to reveal a stunning lady black silk replaced the fluffy robe that concealed most of her curvaceous body. The silk clung to the shape of her even as she walked. Shifting uncomfortably Temari nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Shikamaru was speechless but his body knew it like what it saw. The younger boy looked away quickly trying to save himself some dignity to get through the night.

"Do you not like it Shika-kun?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Y..y..you look lovely. Now let's get out of her before every place closes."

"I'm waiting on you; remember I don't know the city well."

"Troublesome woman."

His hand was extended waiting for the woman to grab it so that he could escort her to their next destination. Shikamaru's hands were much larger than her own, they were also sweaty too. Temari smirked to herself as she took his whole arm into an embrace. Heat flaring her cheeks as the embrace pushed his arm between her breasts.

Shikamaru couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as the kunoichi continued the assault on his senses. His hands grasped at the fabric that concealed her body. Abruptly he turned on his heels and looked the blonde in her emerald green eyes, noting they were dilated and fogged over with yearning.

Shikamaru shoved her up against the door crushing his lips upon hers. His tongue traced her plump lips begging for entrance into her sweet mouth, until he was granted entrance. His hands traveled over her sleek body causing her to moan out in ecstasy. Temari didn't like feeling vulnerable in a last ditch effort she shoved the shadow user to her side successfully pinning him to the door. Her fingers thread through his ponytail, breaking the elastic that held it up as she kissed him once more. She pulled on his hair to angle his head to deepen the kiss.

Shikamaru's hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush lust brings on. His right hand traveled up the silk stopping to caress her breast before cupping her face. Temari felt the need to be closer to Kohona's laziest ninja, she took a step forward pressing her body into his. His body responded to the advancement his excitement evident. Shikamaru let out a groan as she began to gyrate her hips against his.

"Tem are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked heaving

In response Temari let her hands roam over his body as she captured his lips once more. The kiss was demanding just like her. It was filled with passion he refused to think about at the moment. Her fingers danced on his skin making him shiver. He wanted her bad. His hand kneaded at her breast as she continued to tease his body with her touch. Temari was timid when her hands traveled further down his body to his crotch. She was unsure of what exactly to do; Shikamaru thrust his hips up for her to grasp at him.

Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment as she pulled her hand away from him causing him to stop what he was doing. Her hands were shaking and it was easy for him to see that she was nervous. Smirking at the fact that the sand kunoichi showed her weakness he held on to her hand and brought it up to his lips placing kisses to each finger as well as her palm.

"We can take it slow my princess." Shikamaru said

"Who are you calling princess Lazy Ass?" her voice was shaking

"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to Tem, you have my word."

"I… I don't know what to do. I've never been with anybody before," she blushed.

"Me neither, but we can learn together."

"Okay."

"Just tell me if you like what I'm doing to you." She nodded in response.

He stepped close to Temari once more hands roaming only to pause because she was still tense. She realized this and let out a small laugh as she allowed her hands to go back to the evident bulge in his pants. Shikamaru moaned on contact and moved his hand to guide hers, making her rub his manhood through his pants which excited him more to the point of throbbing. He leaned in and started to place kisses along her jaw line slowly dropping down to her collar bone.

Shikamaru trailed kisses along her collar bone sucking lightly in some areas to leave his mark. Temari's fingers laced trough the younger man's hair attempting to guide him to her sweet spots. Shikamaru smirked at her attempt. His hands pulled at her dress to expose her left breast. Eyes wide he took in the lovely sight of her perky breast as he placed soft kisses upon it. Temari was shaking from the assault on her senses.

Not being the type of person to be controlled, Temari opened her mouth to order him to take her already and stop with the foolish teasing. Knowing she was getting antsy he took her taught nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly before letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive bud, making her writher beneath his touch.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Temari begged hands all in his hair

"You like that Temari?" he inquired

She nodded in response only to have him pull her into an embrace. The hug was short lived as he dragged her back to his bedroom. He slammed open the door as they started to peel away one another's clothing. Trying hard not to get tripped on the boxers that were slung around his ankles, Shikamaru guided Temari to his bed. Standing at the side of the king sized bed he relieved her of her clothing before laying her down and kicking off his boxers clumsily.

He slid into bed next to the blonde hair beauty trailing kisses up her torso, stopping to give attention to perky peaks. His tongue swirled around each erect nipple causing Temari to shiver with pleasure. Temari fought against the pleasure forcing herself to roll over and pin the shadow user to the bed as she trailed kisses down his stomach.

Reaching Shikamaru's manhood, Temari stopped to take in the shape and girth of him before lightly placing kisses up and down his length. Earning moans from the younger ninja from the sensation of soft plump lips. Nor sure of what to do she stopped and looked to him with pleading eyes, before taking the plunge and taking his hot cock into her mouth. Hesitant at first she started out slow allowing her tongue to lap around him. She suckled lightly waiting to hear him moan before sucking harder and bobbing her head with gusto. Shikamaru fought the urge to buck his hips to force himself deeper down her throat.


End file.
